


When the light goes out

by Madwriter007



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Holocaust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwriter007/pseuds/Madwriter007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections of James, Q, and Alec after they escaped the Holocaust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the light goes out

**Author's Note:**

> I am removing the AN I previously wrote but will not take down the story, I will edit it when I have time and desire to write, I am sure many people know how the desire to write can wax and wane, when I again wish to return and write this story I will do that and if you don't enjoy this story that is your prerogative I obviously hope that you would as a writer but if you don't I don't mind either.

James looked at Q as they sat by the fire in their modest house, Q was curled around him content with his eyes shut, he could hear Alec in the kitchen he was washing up from their dinner and would soon join them. Q was wearing a long sleeved shirt but James knew what was beneath it, the scars that all three of them carried, persecuted for something that he still didn't fully understand covered their bodies.

*flashback*

The camp was cramped and filthy, skeletons not people huddled for warmth with people they didn't know, it no longer matttered anymore, everyone was equal no matter their captors words, all were prisoners, all were going to die. Q had been dragged from his family screaming, tossed into the camp with a bright pink triangle stitched to his chest proclaiming him homosexual, diseased, vermin, not even worthy of basic human rights. James and Alec had been found out in the army, Alec was immediately thought a Soviet spy because of his heritage, he and James were outed and joined Q not long after, homosexuals were hated by everyone not just the Nazis. It did not matter which side came to free them, Allied or Soviets, they would still be killed. It was Alec that got them out, it was the dead of the night and they were freezing but as soon as Alec killed a guard and stole his clothes, all three of them ran for it, deep into the woods, hiding until they got out of their prison clothes.

*current time*

Alec finished in the kitchen and entered taking a seat beside James as he looked at Q, his shirt left his arms visible with the distinct evidence of his incarceration, neither said anything, no words were needed, they had survived, they all carried scars, Q was still jumpy at times, they all had nightmares but they had each other and that was enough.


End file.
